Love is Life
by DracosWifey
Summary: Draco is missing a Hermione is left to raise their daughter with his parents


His lips brushed against hers. The feeling of passion burning between the two bodies. He caressed her silky curves with his gentle hands. Her hands gently pulled his head toward hers as their lips touched again and kissed him with such intensity. His hands were exploring every inch of her body, which made the young woman purr. He gently layed her on the bed, and smiled at her. It wasn't the smirk she was used too, it was a smile of pure love. And his grey eyes glowed full of love and desire. He was her match and she was his. Nobody would ever think that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy would ever fall for eachother. It just proved to the wizarding world that there is really a fine line between love and hate. After the war with Voldemort, people had begun to change and saw the better things in life. People began to love. Weather you were a pureblood, half-blood or muggleborn, people just didn't care about it anymore. The Malfoys proved that when the accepted Hermione into their family. It was a step that the whole world followed.

A loud clap of thunder and a door slamming open awoke the young woman from her sleep. She felt sombody climbing onto her bed and huddle next to her.

"Mama, I'm scared." said the three year old.

"Its ok, Maryna. It's only a storm." Hermione replied.

The little girl looked up at her with scared grey-blue eyes. She looked just like her father. Her hair was blond just like his except she had her mothers curls.

" I wish daddy was here" Maryna said quietly.

" I do too, sweetie." Hermione said.

A few days after Draco proposed, he mysteriously disapperared. Witches and Wizards from all over looked for him, but no one could find him. A few weeks later they assumed he was dead. But Hermione never gave up hope that he would come back. Its been three years. The malfoys insisted that she live there in the Manor with them. She agreed because she loved them like her own parents and because she was pregnant with his child.

Hermione woke as the sun shone in her windows. The windows were still wet from the storm. She looked down at her daughter, who was already awake, eyes glowing and a big smile on her face.

" You feel better, Ryna?" Hermione asked.

" Yes Mama, but I'm hungry. Can we go eat breakfeast?" Hermione laughed.

"Of course. Why don't you go get dressed and we'll go find Grandma and Grandpa."

The little girl smiled and ran out the room. Hermione got out of bed and put on black pants with a lilac short sleeved blouse and black shoes. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and let two pieces fall from her temple down her cheeks. Satified, she went from her room to her daughters. She stood in the doorway watching Maryna put on her black mary-janes. She had a blue button down shirt and a black skirt on. Maryna saw he mother and smiled.

"Mama, can you put my hair in a ponytail like yours?" Hermione walked over abd sat on her daughters bed. It took a few minutes but Hermione managed to fix her daughters hair.

"Grandma, Grandpa" yelled Maryna as she ran ahead of her mother.

Hermione caught up with her in the dining room where Narcissa and Lucius were sitting. Lucius was reading The Daily Profit and Narcissa was holding Maryna.

"Morning, dear" said Narcissa sweetly.

"Good Morining, Narcissa" Hermione said leaning in kissing her on the cheek. Maryna scooted out of her grandmothers lap and ran to Lucius and climbed onto his.

"Grandpa," she said, "when are you going to stop reading the paper and pay attention to me?" asked Maryna with her arms crossed over her chest .

Narcissa smirked and covered her mouth with her hand. Lucius folded up the paper and put it down on the table. He smiled at Maryna.

"You are your fathers daughter" he said with a laugh.

Suddenly the flames in the fire place turned green and Arthur Weasley stepped out.

" Lucius, Narcissa, we found Draco." he paused.

Their faces went white.

"He's alive."

With those words said, Narcissa started sobbing into her hands. Lucius rushed over to Narcissa and hugged her. He was also crying. A tear started to roll down Hermione's cheek. Maryna climbed onto her mothers lap and hugged her.

" Its ok Mommy. Everything is going to be ok now."

Narcissa had gotten out of her chair and walked to Hermione. She wrapped her arms around her and whisperd into her ear

." Thank you for believing."

Both women cried in each others arms for what seemed like forever.

Less than an hour later, the five arrived at St. Mungos. Mr. Weasley explained that Draco had been held hostage in a basement by The Parkinsons, who were now in Azkaban. They didn't feed him much and kept him chained to the wall. They were furious that he has chosen a muggleborn over their daughter and wanted him to forget about her. Lucius was livid as was Narcissa and Hermione. As they came to his room, the healer had told them he was very weak and only allowed two people in at a time. Lucius and Narcissa went in first. They spent a good hour in the room with him. When they came out Narcissa looked very happy.

"He's asking for you dear." she said to Hermione. Hermione got up, went to is room and went in closing the door behind her.

She stood looking at the man in the bed. He was very thin and had large circles under his eyes. A sound of shock escaped her mouth. He heard it and looked at her. He gave a weak smile.

"Mione' " he said softly.

She walked over to the side of him, and sat down in the chair. She put her hand in his and held it lightly.

" I'm so sorry" he said as tears fell ot of his eyes.

This made her start crying.

" Oh Draco, you have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't you fault." she said.

"I've never stopped loving you" he said. " Every day I was away from you, I fell in love with you even more. Thats what kept me alive." he said as he brushed the tears off her cheeks.

" I love you so much Draco. I never stopped and I always believed you would come back to me" she responded.

" I love you too, Hermione, and I still want to marry you, start a family and live my life with you." he said.

"Well," she said " we have one down". He looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Draco, theres someone I want you to meet."

She got up and opened the door. He didnt see anybody come in. Hermione picked up a small child and brought her over to him. She has blond curly hair and grey blue eyes.

"Draco," she said, "this is Maryna, your daughter."

Happiness filled Draco and tears of joy flowed out of his eyes he as hugged the little girl. Maryna looked up at him and said, "It's about time you came back to me and Mommy. We missed you."

Hermione and Draco chuckled. "I've missed you too." he said. Narcissa and Lucius watched from the window as their son bonded with the two loves of his life.


End file.
